battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sviatoslav Republic
The Russian Navy (Russian : Военно-морской Флот Российской Федерации (ВМФ России) , tr. Voyenno-morskoy Flot Rossiyskoy Federatsii (VMF Rossii) , lit. Military-Maritime Fleet of the Russian Federation) is the naval arm of the Russian military . The present Russian Navy was formed in January 1992 , succeeding the Navy of the Commonwealth of Independent States , which had itself succeeded the Soviet Navy following the dissolution of the Soviet Union in December 1991 . We are currently building up our Fleet to be the most powerful Navy on Battleship Craft Navies Wiki , it is our duty to destroy everything in our way , and we do not care who stands in our way . We have no care of how many casualties mount . ''About us We , the Russian Navy are here to enforce war , we do not care who stands in our way , we will acquire Secret Weapon Intel soon and we will build our Navy . With the new weapons , we will become the most powerful Navy in Battleship Craft Navies Wiki , we also will hold many Military Parades , to show our power , our current leader is Vladimir Gurevich Kuznetsov , a very powerful Naval Admiral that served in the Korean War , as a MiG - 15 Fighter Pilot . We have no joining application , due to our Top Security , to join , you will have to try and ask us . We are very hostile , so we do not have alliances , we only accept alliances that are very well made . We '''ONLY' ally with Communist or very powerful Navies , for example , The Uprising Retaliation . . . ''Fleet status Code - S : Russia has lost it first ship , it has been confirmed that there are no survivors . The ship was a small Escort carrier that was sunk by the U.S.S. Triton . Members of the Russian Navy *'Vladimir Gurevich Kuznetsov': Current leader of the Russian Navy . He loves Nuclear weapons and currently commands from the Bridge of the RFS Shepliov . *'Nikita Victorovich': The Chief of Naval Operations, He was born in Russia and loves to invent all kinds of different Submarines. *'Ivan Viktor Grgovoric': Wounded: During a routine test of a new ship, the boiler exploded scarring 3/4 of Grgovoric's face. He now wears a face mask which also helps him breathe. An ex Admiral who rejoined after 5 years of exile. He is now A Chief of Naval Operations. Also a member of KRADEC. He will provide light-medium frigates. also represents KRADEC's interests. Ships of the Russian Navy These are the current ships of the Russian Navy , we may not have much now , but we will have more coming . . . Lunokhod .jpg|Lunokhod - Class Frigate , used for Maritime Patrol K_129.jpg|Submarine K-129 Arctic_Wolf.jpg|Russian heavy Battleship 'Arctic Wolf' Moskva_Class.jpg|Moskva - Class Destroyer Project_X.jpg|USSR Project 51 MalenkovClass.jpg|The Malenkov class medium frigate. There are currently 5 In service however another 10 are planned. Akula Class Submarine .jpg|The Akula, one of Russia's most prized submarines Kremlin_Class.jpg|RFS Kremlin , a Kremlin - Class Guided ICBM Battlecruiser Prototype_Carrier.jpg|A failed Russian Super-Carrier project Esminets .jpg|The Esminets Class Light Frigate, the first of her class. It will be mass manufactured as a basic frigate. It can reach speeds of 130 knots and is well armoured with a small armament. Zhukov.jpg|The Zhukov Class Destroyer. Named after the Red Army's Hero. Is extremely fast and well armoured, has light armament. Used as a scout boat. Oskvernitel.jpg|The Oskvernitel Class Battleship. An improved Bismarck. Speed of 71.5 Knots. Has a medium strength armament. Kalinin .jpg|RFS Kalinin , a Kalinin - Class Nuclear Powered Battlecruiser Viktor .jpg|RFS Viktor , Flagship of the Viktor - Class ASW Aircraft Carriers Military parades This is here to show our pride to the public , it includes Battle Formations and other items . Kremlin Strike Force 2.jpg|The Kremlin Strike Force Declared enemies The list of Navies we have declared War on : ''None so far ''Allies of the Russian Navy The list of Russian Navy Allies : ''Non so far ''Weapons in service'' The current weapons and ships we have in service . Lunokhod-Class Frigate - in active service Malenkov Class Frigate = In active service. Zhukov Class Destroyer - In active service Lunokhod II-Class Frigate - cancelled Esminets Class Frigate - in active service Petrov-Class Destroyer - planned Stalin-Class Battleship - planned Kuznetsov-Class Aircraft Carrier - planned Kirov-Class Battlecruiser - planned Project 51 - in service Kremlin-Class Guided ICBM Battlecruiser - 3x in service Lun-Class Ekranoplan - planned ( if it can hover ) Kalinin-Class Stealth Nuclear Battlecruiser - In active service Viktor-Class Light ASW Carrier - in active service , Viktor II-Class planned Viktor II-Class Aircraft Carrier - Currently under construction Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Navies and Fleets